Achluophobia
by cureampaffu
Summary: Someone's scared of the dark...Shonen-Ai, Tendershipping.


**Title: Achluophobia**

**Summary: Someone's scared of the dark…**

**Warnings: Slight shonen ai! Yami no Bakura will be referred to as Bakura, Ryou Bakura will be referred to as Ryou. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or much else for that matter…**

-ACHLUOPHOBIA-

"Let me out…let me out!" The white haired teenager was shaking in the small dark room. "I'm lonely, I'm lonely…!" He wailed out loudly over and over. "And it's scary – it's scary! Please let me out, please! I'm so lonely and it's scary and I don't like it…!" He barely stifled a sob as he huddled in the corner.

Nobody answered. They… he'd left him. Left him, like everyone else.The thought only made him wail louder. He'd been left so many times, by his father. And his mommy. And his sister. They all left him! "Alone…" He murmured, as he drew his arms around his knees. Why does everyone leave him?

He sat there blankly for a moment or two, before the trembling began again. It was so dark and scary and he was so alone and helpless and he hated the dark so much! He pulled his knees closer to him, still shaking. _Like a scared little boy, _the hateful voice filtered down through him from the person he hated so much…not a person, he wasn't even really a person. It was the voice of a carnivorous and disgusting animal.

The comparison drew out another sob from him. "I hate you…" He barely mumbled it. "I hate you." Louder, he wanted to be louder. He stood up and screamed out everything. "I hate you, I hate you! It's your fault, all your fault and I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

_Why hate me? _The voice barely reached his ears. _I didn't cause any of this. You did._

"You're a liar!" He shrieked. "You always LIE! Everything, everything is a lie! You're a LIAR!"

He could hear a ghostly laugh descend around him. _I never lie…just stretch the truth. Now shut up and be quiet. I'm trying to think. You could benefit from doing the same._

"Shut up, shut up! I don't care what you're doing…I don't…!" He sank down to the ground again and covered his ears with his hands. "I don't want to hear your reasoning or your excuses or anything, just shut up!"

_Fine…but making me stop talking to you won't get you out faster._

_ "_I said SHUT UP!" He roared.

This time, the voice did not return to torment him, which unfortunately brought back the terrible feeling.

He took a trembling breath that didn't seem to fill up his lungs, and tried to push away the feelings of loneliness, fright, unworthiness, and sadness. But that seemed to pull them into greater focus, choking him until he almost couldn't breathe anymore and oh god he just wanted to know what he'd done to deserve this.

He choked out a frightened sob. He couldn't see the walls, but were they closer than they had been before? Oh god oh god the walls were closing in on him! He wasn't particularly afraid of small enclosed spaces but oh god if they got any closer he would be squished! He pushed back on a wall, stupidly hoping to slow its progress, and then it didn't work. Tears flowed down his face freely now.

"Help me, help me, please! I'll die, I'll die, I'll die, let me out, help me!"

Nobody answered his pleas, nobody, but oh wait, nobody ever stayed for him or helped him! He was scared, scared of the dark and scared of dying and scared of being alone! Why didn't anybody care for him? He'd never done anything bad, ever… Another howl escaped his lips. He really was just a scared little boy, nothing more or less, so why didn't anybody ever help?

The walls were closer now, and so was the ceiling. They caged him into his position on the floor, with his knees up against his chest and his arms around his knees and his wet face resting on his knees. But they weren't closing in anymore, weren't going to slowly squeeze the life out of him. He wailed again, desperate for help and not caring who the help came from. Even the hateful voice would be gladly welcomed as long as the voice helped him!

Nobody was coming; he might as well accept that now. Nobody was going to come. Because nobody knew he was there, and nobody would care anyways. Just another faceless person you didn't ever really see, fading away into the night and never returning.

And then the walls receded away, returning to their original positions a few feet away. He slowly uncurled from his scrunched position and stretched a little in the dark. He knew it would be futile, but he wanted to at least try again.

He called out in his now hoarse voice. "Help me, please! Help! I'm scared! And alone! I'm lonely…help? Please please please?"

The door, previously locked, clicked open. The other white haired teen, the different one, entered, along with a few beams of bright light.

"Well look at you." The other boy commented a little dryly. "Can't handle not being in control for a few hours, can you?"

"Shut up. I-it was terrible, and you know it."

The other smiled. "Yes, I do know. I'm not sorry about making you go in there, but I do know. Does your soul room always try to squish you? Or is that the only time?"  
>"First time. Why'd you leave me for so long?" He got up and clutched at the other's shirt. "Don't do that again. Please?"<p>

"Of course not, silly. I'm not heartless. Now get your butt into my soul room, since yours apparently hates you right now, and I'm guessing you feel the same about it."

"…Thank you."

"You're welcome. Really, you are. Now come on, I don't like it, being in your soul room."

"I don't like it much here either, you know, Ryou."

"I know, Bakura, I know."

-ACHLUOPHOBIA-

**A/N: First one shot of 'Phobia' is finished! Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
